The Curse of the Black Yin Amulet
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Raph, Mikey, and Splinter go topside for supplies, only to be transformed into mindless dragons upon finding a strange amulet! It's up to Leo and Don to restore their family while discovering their newest foe: the Black Yin Dragon Clan. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here's a story that I talked a bit about on my profile and am typing because I don't feel like updating my other stories just yet :P It's a Don and Leo adventure, no t-cest or anything, because I really think Don and Leo should have had a major adventure together, being my two fav turtles :3 I wrote the basic idea a while ago, but since I've lost the notebook in which I wrote the story down in, I won't be able to update each day D: I apologize in advance for any cheesiness by the way ^^; For now though, here's chapter 1, guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: T-M-N-T! It does not belong to me! *waves pom-poms***

**The Curse of the Black Yin Amulet**

**By Meerca aka Butterfly Meadow**

**Chapter 1**

Splinter Hamato ambled into the kitchen like he did every late afternoon, but he had a premonition that he might not be able to enjoy his daily green tea today. He pulled open the cupboard and peered into the mossy green box. The familiar whiff of herbs was there . . . but there were no teabags. The old rat sensei sighed and wandered into the den.

"Hey, Sensei!" Splinter's four sons chorused as their master entered.

"Greetings, my sons. Do you know if we have any more green teabags?"

"I think I used the last teabag yesterday . . ." Splinter's eldest son, Leonardo, confessed a bit sheepishly, putting his twin katana back into their sheaths as he steadied his practice dummy. "Don, how many boxes did April buy us last month?"

Splinter's second-youngest and most intellectual son, Donatello, put down the fuselage he was tinkering with. "Three, I think."

Raphael, the second-oldest of Splinter's sons, whistled. "Leo an' Sensei went through all o' dat herbal-schmerbal crud in only a month? Jeez, how many didja go through a day?"

"It's a lot better than that beer you keep in the fridge, Raph," Leo countered, rolling his eyes.

The youngest of Splinter's sons, Michelangelo, laughed along. "Don't forget about Donnie's coffee obsession."

"Says the guy who singlehandedly goes through a whole box of hot cocoa powder in a few days."

"With April and Casey out of the city, we will need to surface to get supplies," Splinter concluded. "Who would like to accompany me?"

"Topside? I'm in!" Raph shot off for his room to don his human garb.

"Remember to get another box of hot cocoa powder!" Mikey called. "The caramel one!"

"Then yer comin' wit us, goofball!" Raph called back.

"Wha . . . ? No, no, I'm not coming—"

"Michelangelo, if there is something you wish to purchase, it would be courteous of you to accompany us," Splinter sighed.

Mikey exhaled huffily. "Fine, I'll go . . ." He headed for his room to change into his own human garb.

"Do you mind if I stay, Sensei?" Don asked hopefully. "I'm just about done with fixing my computer's hard drive . . ."

"I can stay with Donnie," Leo offered. "I'll edge in some extra practice."

"If you wish to, my sons, very well," Splinter responded, retrieving his walking stick and human clothes from under the worn coffee table. "Just be careful."

"_Hai_, Sensei," Leo and Don bowed. "You, Mikey, and Raph be careful, too."

The two aforementioned brothers came out of their rooms to join their master. "I'll keep Mikey in line, don' worry," the red-masked Turtle assured his purple- and blue-masked brothers, playfully yanking the youngest brother's orange mask tails.

"We will be back in about twenty minutes, all right, Leonardo and Donatello?" When his sons nodded, Splinter bid them farewell, as did their two brothers.

"Donnie, how long is it going to take you to fix that hard drive or whatever?" Leo asked his genius brother as he went back to his practice dummy and unsheathed his katana.

Don picked up the hard drive and scrutinized it. "Eh, ten minutes, maybe? Why do you ask?"

"I actually feel like playing a game of Scrabble right now," Leo chuckled. "You up for it?"

Donnie grinned. "Even with my superior terminology?" he teased.

The leader laughed. "You learn something new every day."

The genius laughed along. "All right, you're on! Give me ten minutes."

_Meanwhile, topside . . ._

It was a mild Friday night in Manhattan, and many civilians had chosen to stay home and relax—a beneficial decision for Raphael, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter. They were only a block away from the local supermarket as they passed Atlanger Alley.

"Raph, Sensei, there's something over there!" The jokester Turtle suddenly stopped and went into the alley.

"Mikey, quit foolin' around! We're just gonna get stuff an' _go_!" the hotheaded Turtle hissed, running into the alley, but his youngest brother didn't listen.

"Michelangelo—" Splinter was about to tell his youngest son off when Mikey emerged from the shadows of the alley, holding something that resembled some sort of necklace. Off a fine gold chain hung a delicately carved charm, inlaid in gold with a deep black stone shaped into a complex dragon.

"Lookee what I found . . ." Mikey breathed, raising the amulet so it caught the moonlight.

"Wow, nunchuck-fer-brains, ya actually found somethin' useful," Raph whistled.

"How much do you think it's worth?" Mikey gasped.

As his sons admired at the amulet in awe, Splinter felt unnerved. "My sons, something is not right here . . . this does not feel right . . . I feel it would be wise to put it back where we found it."

"C'mon, Sensei!" Mikey whined. "We just got a lucky break!"

The rat master's eyes narrowed as he felt an ominous aura emanating from the amulet. "Michelangelo, put it down! I sense—!"

Splinter found himself unable to talk, and his eyes widened. He couldn't move! He could see the same alarm on his sons' faces as a strange emotion began to rip at his insides. His screams were caught in his throat as he felt his inner consciousness fading.

In ten minutes, the master and his two students regained their senses—but not their minds. A cloaked figure in the depths of the corner of the alley whispered into a communication device, "This is Yin Samurai A32. The Turtles Raphael and Michelangelo, as well as their rat master Splinter, have successfully been transformed."

"What of the other two Turtles . . . Donatello and Leonardo?"

"They are not present, master."

The person on the other end sighed. "No matter. Stay put, A32. There is no doubt in my mind that Leonardo and Donatello will come to the scene momentarily."

_Meanwhile, back at the lair . . ._

Leo groaned. "Donnie, you have to be kidding me! How is 'confabulate' a word?"

"It _is_, Leo!" Don insisted. "I don't want to get the dictionary and prove it, but it means 'to talk informally.'"

Leo sighed. "Okay, fine . . . and that's the last tile." He winced. "Man, I don't want to see the score . . . you total it up, Donnie."

Don picked up the notepad where he and Leo had been keeping track of the scores, and in under fifteen seconds, he had totals. He looked at his eldest brother guiltily. "Um . . . do you really want me to say the scores out loud?"

"Yeah, go ahead—I'm bracing myself, though."

"You: 29. Me: 57."

Leo winced again. "Ouch. Well, you won as usual, Donnie." He chuckled. "You're the brains around here for a reason."

"Hey, it's not as bad as when Raph and I play," Donnie laughed, beginning to pack up the Scrabble pieces. "He insists every game that 'ain't' is a word. And then there's Mikey trying to put 'cowabunga' on the board . . . you're the only fairly entertaining opponent I play."

Leo laughed. "_Fairly_?"

"Well, you always end up losing, don't you?"

"Ha ha ha . . . hey, should I call Sensei and those two?" Leo glanced at the clock. "They've been gone half an hour now . . ."

"Mikey could've gotten sidetracked deciding which Hershey's bar to buy, but as a precaution, go ahead."

Leo pulled out his Shell Cell and dialed Raph's number. After five bells, to Leo's surprise, Raph's answering machine came up. "Yo, this is Raphael. I ain't here right now, so leave a message or somethin'."

"Raph's not answering his Shell Cell?" Don asked incredulously.

Leo shook his head. "Nope."

"Uh, try Mikey?"

Leo obliged and dialed his youngest brother's number, and again after five bells, Mikey's answering machine. "You have just reached the number of the great Michel-angelooooooo! Just leave a message and I'll try to return your call if I get time—with all my fans!"

"Negative for Mikey as well . . ."

"_Neither _of the two?" Don's brow furrowed. "Leo . . . you don't think . . ."

When Leo didn't answer, Don took out his palm top. "Let's see . . . there's yours . . . there's mine . . . April's . . . hey, there's no signal for Raph _or_ Mikey's Shell Cells!"

Leo's eyes widened in worry. "Wait, wait, are you repairing any of them?"

Don shook his head, and his light chocolate eyes met Leo's dark chocolate eyes—they were both thinking the same thing. "Trouble."

"Okay, we're heading out," Leo decided, stepping into his leader position. "Don, get your bag and we're going out to investigate."

"Already here." Don adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag and followed his eldest brother out the lair door.

**A/N: Yay first chappie done! Hope you guys like it, and give me some feedback on the idea so far! :) Review tons!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay next chapter! Sorry about the delay, I got stuck 'cause I lost the notebook I was writing in :( So now the mystery's unfolding and the adventure's beginning! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No TMNT possession here . . .**

**The Curse of the Black Yin Amulet**

**Chapter 2**

Don and Leo leapt from rooftop to rooftop, trailing Raph, Mikey, and Splinter's path except by air. They reached the rooftop of the supermarket that their family should have reached a while ago.

"Stay up here, Donnie," Leo ordered, slipping handspikes onto his hands and lowering himself from the top of the building steadily. "I'm going to peek in the window to see if they're in there."

"Okay, Leo. Careful."

The leader maneuvered around a window and down to the lowest window that was next to the door. He peeked through the window, but only saw darkness. The supermarket was apparently closed, and the light wasn't even on. _Where could they be?_ Leo thought, the worry in his chest growing, as he crawled back up the building to his younger brother. "Donnie, the store's closed. Maybe they're on their way back?"

Don looked uncertain as he helped Leo up over the corner of the building. "I'm sure Raph and Mikey would've picked up the first time, but it's worth another shot. Maybe my palm top's glitched or something." The genius turtle put his Shell Cell to his ear after dialing Raph's number.

"I'll try Mikey," Leo offered, taking out his own Shell Cell and dialing his youngest brother's number.

It took nearly minute for Leo or Don to get any connection, and when they did, there was a voice!

"Raph, where are—"

"Mikey—"

"Yo, this is Raphael. I ain't here right now, so leave a message or somethin'."

"You have just reached the number of the great Michel-angelooooooo! Just leave a message and I'll try to return your call if I get time—with all my fans!"

"Aw, shell," the two brothers groaned.

_Meanwhile in Atlanger Alley . . ._

Yin Samurai A32 remained in the shadows, keeping a close eye on the three mid-sized dragons in the alley with him. The three were transfixed, huddled around the amulet as if praying to it. The samurai suddenly heard sounds coming from the pile of shredded clothes belonging to the dragons before their transformation.

"Aw, shell." Two voices rang in the alley. The samurai tensed and turned on his communication device.

"Master, this is Yin Samurai A32, and the communication device the turtles and the rat were carrying before their transformation is emitting the voices of the two missing turtles, Leonardo and Donatello!"

"A32, allow me to hear the two turtles at once!"

The samurai obliged and held his communicator out as far as he could for his master to hear the voices just before the Shell Cell went silent.

"Leo, maybe we should search Central Park; they might gave run into some trouble and took refuge there!"

"Good idea, Donnie! Let's go!"

Silence hung in the alley, though through everything the dragons had remained silent. The other end spoke. "It is truly fortunate that we have discovered this information. A32, approach the dragons. I shall tell them what to do."

"What? But, master—"

"Tsuyoi Takahashi, do as I say."

The samurai flinched at the imposing tone of the voice. "Very well, master." He shuffled out of his hiding place and approached the dragons apprehensively as the dragons looked up curiously, regarding him.

"Yin Dragons, hear my voice. I am Kuro Yin, the descendent of the great Yin Ousama, the wondrous creator of the Black Yin Amulet. I hold the power of the Black Yin Amulet, the amulet that which you revere. I am your master, and listen to what I need you to do."

The dragons approached the samurai, but instead of attacking him as he anticipated, they bowed in the direction of the voice of his master.

"Go north to Central Park and find two _kame_ by the names of Leonardo and Donatello. They will be hard to miss. But do not destroy the city at all, or I may face terrible consequences. Simply find the _kame_ and return to our lair. Yin Dragons, will you heed your master's command?"

The three dragons gave growls in response, and noiselessly took flight for Central Park. The amulet seemed to gleam as soon as the dragons had left.

"A32, is the amulet still there?"

"Yes, master."

"Pick it up."

The samurai rushed to his own defense immediately. "Master, but then I will be transformed!"

"You have tried to pathetically defy me _twice_ already, Tsuyoi Takahashi, and I have left both pathetic times without punishment. As they say, the third time is the charm."

"Oh, I am sorry, d-deeply sorry, master! Forgive my s-selfishness! I will do as you say without defiance!" Again frightened by his master's authoritative tone, the samurai scrambled to pick up the Black Yin Amulet, bracing himself for what would become of him.

"A32, how do you feel?"

The samurai found himself able to move and think. "I . . . I am perfectly normal! I haven't lost my mind . . ." He trailed off in awe.

"Check the amulet."

The samurai brought the Black Yin Amulet to his eye line, scrutinizing it. "Master, it seems to have turned grey!"

A clearly frustrated sigh came from the other end of the communicator. "The Black Yin Amulet has neutralized for another millennia. I will not be able to use it to transform the remaining Turtles, not in my lifetime or the lifetime of my hundred or more generations."

"What should I do with it, master?"

"Bring it to me, A32. I shall send another Yin Samurai to take your watch. Report to me immediately."

"As you wish, master. I will be there in due time."

_In Central Park . . ._

Leo and Don ran across a path between two groves of trees. They hadn't seen any indication of a scuffle or their brothers and father; it just looked like a normal night. Within eight minutes of splitting up, the brothers had scouted the whole park but hadn't come up with anything.

"Where _are _they, Leo?" Don asked, beginning to sound desperately worried as he met up with his brother. "Do you think they got captured or something?"

"I . . . I don't know, Donnie," Leo answered regretfully, shaking his head as he leaned against a tree. Both brothers fell silent.

Suddenly, a colossal gust of wind rattled the tree. The leaves made a clamor as if it were raining in a hurricane, and it could have been thought of that way because of the leaves flying everywhere. Leo and Don grabbed onto the tree as the blustery wind, so strong that it was forcing them back, proceeded to whip through the entire grove. Both brothers were forced to screw their eyes shut, since the wind was stinging them.

After almost a minute, the sudden blast of air subsided, and the park quieted once more, as if nothing had happened. Running a hand over their eyes, Don and Leo opened their eyes to see what had happened.

Three dragons stood in front of the two astounded turtles. Though one was a shimmering red, another a glistening orange, and the last a gleaming silver, all three of the dragons were built the same way. There were claws at the end of their strong wings and their fore and hind legs. Glistening scales covered every inch of the dragons' bodies. Their large tails were spiked at the top, which would cause a lethal blow to anyone receiving a hit. The dragons roared, and the red dragon spat a flickering blue ember at the turtles, which vanished in mid air.

Don and Leo drew their weapons and took defensive stances. "What the shell are dragons doing here?"

**A/N: Phew done! Sorry about the lame ending ^^' Please review!**


End file.
